Christmas at the Hoods
by AnadoraBlack
Summary: Merry Chritmas Liz! / Regina and the boys are waiting as Robin is due to come home dressed at Santa. Cuteness and fluff ensues. Outlaw Queen


_**Christmas at the Hoods**_

* * *

><p><em>This one shot is for my perfect "Mom" Liz. She requested Robin in a Santa suit, Regina saying "I love you" for the first time, and Roland being a cutie pie. Who am I to say "No" to this? :) Merry Christmas Mom, enjoy this wonderful period and make sure to have a lot of presents under the Christmas tree! (if you have a Christmas tree down South where it's summer. I dunno. ^^ )<em>

* * *

><p>Regina looked at her watch. Robin was late. She did not know if she could hold Roland much longer. Ever since she had told him that Santa Claus was coming to give him his presents, the young boy had started running all around the house, stopping from time to time at Henry's side to ask him what the famous old man looked like.<p>

Henry looked over at her with an amused twinkle in his eyes. He watched his step-brother jump up and down on the spot and let out a small chuckle.

And then, finally, the door-bell rang. Regina sighed in relief, and Roland froze, a huge smile on his lips. "I'll get the door", said Henry, and he exited the room to hide his laughter.

Regina had a hard time hiding her own fit of laugh when she heard a booming yet recognizable "Ho ho ho!" from the door. A moment later, Robin entered the room, and her eyes widened at the sight of her lover disguised as Santa.

He had tripled in size around the belly, and the beard he wore on his face was looking very much real. The only thing he could not disguise was his blue gaze and the twinkle in it when he looked at her. She could almost picture his smirk.

He walked through the door, a huge sack on his back, and advanced in the room until he stood just before Roland, who hadn't moved, his brown eyes as wide as tennis balls.

"I have heard that you have been a nice little boy, little man. What is your name?"

Henry, behind him, let out a small chuckle, and Regina sent him a warning glance. But she agreed with her son, Roland was too caught in the magic of the moment to realise it was his father hiding under the beard.

He nodded shyly and reached for Regina's hand, something he only did when in the presence of someone he did not know.

"Well, if you have been a nice little boy, then I guess you can have your presents... Let's see what I've got here..." Robin reached inside the sack and started to playfully look inside, until he produced a square box wrapped in red paper. "I think this is for you..."

Roland squealed in pleasure and all but tore the present from "Santa's" hands, ripping the paper in less time than it took him to eat chocolate – and that was saying much. When the shiny box inside was revealed and he realised what his present was, he gasped and smile widely at the adult facing him.

"A tent! Only for me! Thank you Santa Daus!" Regina chuckled at his mishap, but Roland was already running in the kitchen, opening the box concealing the blue fabric of a teepee.

Henry was about to follow when "Santa" stopped him. "Wait, young man, there's something for you as well!" He produced another box from his sack, and Henry took it, looking suspiciously at his mother.

When he carefully unwrapped the present and was met with an all new telescope, he went to hug his mother, then, with a quick glance at Roland in the kitchen, he announced a clear "Thank you Santa!" to which Robin answered with a wink.

Both boys now out of the way, Robin walked to Regina and leaned in to tell her "I've got something for you as well..."

She smirked. "Oh? Are you assuming I've been a nice girl, Santa?"

He chuckled and shook his head as he produced a much smaller box from his sack. He placed it carefully on her open palm, and waited for her to open it.

She gasped when she saw the content. A beautiful golden necklace with an arrow charm, and a pair of matching earrings. She met Robin's eyes and blurted a quick "I love you" before she could even think about it.

Both adults froze at her revelation. Those words had never been said aloud, not on her side anyway, and for a first, it seemed far too rushed.

So "Santa" grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her into the entrance hall, where neither Roland nor Henry could hear or see, and he tore his beard away from his face, leaning in and huskily looking into her eyes. "Say that again."

Regina smiled and reached for him. "I love you."

Robin smiled back and captured her lips in a searing an sealing embrace.

At the kitchen door, Roland gasped. "Henry! Gina is kissing Santa Daus!"


End file.
